My Sacred Blue Sin
by Victoria Nike
Summary: This story is a special tribute to a dear Gemini twin & friend whose birthday is today. I truly hope you enjoy it! Oceans and dimensions apart, Gemini twins are always together forever, no matter the mask and helmet you use. Gemini twins rule! What is Saga's sacred sin?


**My Sacred Blue Sin**

 _Author's note:_ This story is a special tribute to a dear Gemini twin and friend whose birthday is today. I truly hope you enjoy it! Oceans and dimensions apart, Gemini twins are always together forever, no matter the mask and helmet you use. Gemini twins rule! I send you a big hug! I also want to thank my Granny for her unlimited love.

I also want to thank Melissia, Raix and September's Child for your friendship and understanding. Your stories inspired me. Specially, MelissiaScorpio's story "Unrequited Love - Chapter 4: El amor del Sumo Sacerdote" posted in AO3 was a great inspiration to this fic because it suggested me new approaches to the handsome yet tormented Pope Saga. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada. The Lost Canvas belongs to Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi.

 **My Sacred Blue Sin**

It was a warm morning in Athens. Summer was almost there in all strength. The sun bathed the city with a golden hue that covered the worn walls and dirty alleys. Near Monastiraki square, the market was busy with vendors, customers and tourists that happily strolled through the stalls in search of something they wanted. Coming upwards, it was busy, too. Some people stayed at colourful bars for a drink while watching a thick line of foreigners who climbed towards the entrance of the holy Parthenon. With their smartphones flashing, the tourists kept chatting and laughing as they conquered the upper lanes and refreshed themselves in small pools. The fragrant flowers marveled them as they watched in awe the wonderful temples and buildings.

Far away, away from the busy streets and the bunch of buzzing motorcycles that frantically ran up and down the narrow streets, a young man proudly stood at the big window of the main temple of the Goddess of Wisdom. His handsome features hid under a big crimson red helmet and a ceremonial mask. Although they were heavy and the rich tissue of his long embroidered tunic added weight to his shoulders, he was used to them now. His turquoise blue eyes indifferently watched the people who walked around the area opened to the tourists.

 _Narrow-minded fools! These humans don't know that this isn't just a piece of Ancient Greek history. This is the center of the world and the shrine of the most powerful being who rules the Earth!_

Turning his back to the terraces of the most luxurious hotels that faced the Parthenon, he shrugged. The impudent humans were there watching at the temples. He couldn't bear their ways. In fact, they were stupid and childish. In this era, humans were unable to understand their role and responsibilities in this world. Their selfishness and ambitions put the planet at risk. However, they were lucky to have him to take care of the world who was his, too.

Closing his eyes, Saga sighed. Being the Pope of Athena's Sanctuary and the highest-ranked warrior, he was responsible of ruling it with justice and wisdom. He couldn't indulge himself now basking at the sun. There were many signals of difficult times approaching at speed of light. The stars were telling him ominous messages in the last days. It was time to know the truth and deal with an unknown budding enemy. Actually, he was ready to do it as soon as possible.

Pacing towards his private chambers, he went through the big marble pool. The servants were busy working so they didn't notice him. He quickly opened a concealed door and silently entered a small dark room. No candles burned there. However, the light coming from his golden armour allowed him to move quietly. A slight smell of decay and blood disturbed yet irritated him, too. Putting the mask and helmet on a wooden bench, he undressed in haste changing his dark robes to a white pure linen tunic embroidered with gold thread. He put his mask and helmet again before opening an inter-dimensional portal. He vanished.

When he stepped out, he breathed deeply. A delicate scent of roses and laurel surrounded him like a lover's embrace. Under his mask, Saga smiled. At present, he was at the bottom of a majestic mountain where Apollo's shrine was located: Delphi. Before he climbed up the mountain, he concentrated his cosmo and projected an illusion to the main hall in Athens. His technique was awesome and he was proud of it. To the Saints, servants and guards, the Pope was quietly sitting on his throne, deep in thought. They knelt reverently in front of him. No one would have dared to disturb him when he was meditating. It was funny, indeed.

 _Kanon might have laughed aloud watching those dummies walking on tiptoes and kneeling in front of me!_

Suddenly, coldness pierced his heart. It might have happened eons ago but he still recalled the day they parted. Now, his twin was dead, killed because of his treacherous plot against Athena and the Sanctuary that Saga protected with all his power. The evil twin was dead and he didn't complain. Kanon was a sinner who was condemned before doing more harm to him and the world. Although being so young, Saga acted wisely so he had done what it was the best for all.

The sun was high at Delphi. Walking across the olive and laurel trees, he enjoyed the scented breeze. Later, he realized that he wasn't alone. Someone was watching him. Before he could be ready to attack, he heard a girl giggling.

With a manly voice, he asked. – Who's there? Come out now!

\- What if I don't want to? – A melodious voice of a young girl replied with another giggle.

\- Stop this nonsense! – Saga cried aloud. – I'm here in a diplomatic mission.

There was another giggle before a young blond girl stepped out. – I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Holiness. Welcome to Delphi, shrine of God Apollo, divine archer and Python's slayer.

Saga stared at her before slightly bowing and saying. – I'm the Pope of Athena's Sanctuary. I want to talk to the Pythia, high priestess of the Temple of Apollo at Delphi.

With a wide smile, the girl replied. – Welcome again, Pope. I'm Pythia.

The Gemini Gold Saint was shocked with this piece of information. The one in front of him was a young girl, almost a teenager. Slender and gracious, she was full of pure energy that made her shine like a gem. Her piercing eyes were like liquid gold or honey-like as her lips were perfect in shape and colour. She wore a long sleeveless white tunic made of the finest cotton and covered with gold bracelets. Her long blond hair came down like a cascade of gold flowing down her back. She looked very beautiful yet delicate and vulnerable. He expected to meet a more mature female, a woman in her prime, the one filled with the spirit of the deity in order to tell the god's prophecies.

\- Greetings, holy Pythia! – He courteously answered. – I'm glad to meet you. I expected to find you at the temple.

She smiled as she greeted him. – I came down to pick some roses for the shrine. Follow me, Holiness.

They walked together to the main temple as Saga admired the buildings and the treasure rooms filled with the pilgrims' offerings. Apollo's shrine bathed with golden rays was bright rich and wonderful.

Pythia smiled to the Pope as they entered an old building. – These aren't the most precious things for us. I'll show you something truly wonderful.

Drawing back the thick curtains, she added. - Here is the Omphalos, the sacred stone that goddess Rhea gave Cronos instead of baby Zeus. The god was deceived with it! Actually, it represents the navel or centre of the world, which is Delphi.

The Pope greedily wanted to touch it but the high priestess stopped him. – I'm sorry, Holiness. You cannot touch it. Only the gods, goddesses and the high priestess of Apollo are those allowed to touch it.

Although he didn't try it again, Saga felt his blood boiling in his veins, as it was fire coming through them. It wasn't the warmth of the heart or the fire wildly burning inside him as Kardia, a former Scorpio Gold Saint, had described it on an ancient scroll he read at Star Hill. It wasn't his cosmo burning, indeed. It was pure anger and desire to keep the Omphalos in his hands, as well as taking the Pythia away with him. But he was able to conceal those feelings and thoughts from his hostess.

With sweetness, Pythia asked. – Are you troubled, Holiness? Do you want to know what Apollo has foreseen for the shrine of his sister Athena? And for you, too?

Many beads of sweat came down his forehead. Saga wasn't sure if she was playing with him or wasn't. He was afraid that she might have discovered his secrets. However, her calm features soothed him. She seemed to be a pure candid soul. He calmly replied. – The stars are warning us from dangers. For this reason, I respectfully want to ask the mighty god Apollo his advice.

The girl asked the fake Pope to rest on a velvet couch. He nodded as he sat down. Then, Pythia smiled again and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she stood in the middle of the room and Apollo's spirit possessed her.

Watching her, Saga remembered the blond girl who served him at the Sanctuary. She was as beautiful as a young nymph. He liked her company and she was eager to serve him devotedly. It was a pity he had to get rid of his pretty servant girl when she became too demanding. This Pythia was an excellent choice for a replacement. But this was impossible so far because the high priestess served Apollo. However, he was a resourceful man and he considered his Satanic Imperial Fist as his last option to make her change her mind.

For a couple of minutes, she was babbling and spinning as the spirit talked to her. Suddenly, she screamed and fell down like a puppet. Saga bent down and took her in his strong arms. She opened her eyes but they were empty as his when he wore the ceremonial mask. Pythia was quiet yet truly shocked. Caressing her golden hair, he whispered. – What happened, dear Pythia? What did Apollo tell you? Who's this new enemy?

In awe, she remained speechless, her empty eyes fixed in him. Saga felt the coldness in her limbs and hotly said. - Tell me! What are Apollo's words? Answer now! 

Her silence irritated him. Although her situation, he was getting angrier. Spitting threats, he shook her body as an empty bag. She didn't answer. A little stream of blood came down her lips and stained his tunic. He was shocked. With hatred, he threw her to the walls and her body loudly crashed. Without planning it neither any remorse, Saga coldly killed the high priestess. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time a priestess was murdered. In fact, he was another Gemini Gold Saint who slaughtered a priestess of Apollo as Aspros did it in the past. It was his destiny and her fate, too. It was time to clean the place so he sent her body to another dimension. Without second thoughts, he turned his back and walked towards the place where the Omphalos proudly stood. Taking it as well as a golden bracelet with diamonds and some jewels, Saga opened an inter-dimensional portal and returned to the Sanctuary.

Saga didn't waste his time today. Even though he didn't get the answer to his questions, he owned a wonderful mythological piece now. The Omphalos was another important object to increase his power and strength. No matter what the blond archer god said, the stone was in his power. After this visit to Apollo's shrine, he was convinced that he was the only one capable of protecting the Sanctuary and the Earth from evil.

All in all, he was a better and more gifted god than any other - even Athena - for ruling the earth. No one will challenge this.


End file.
